School Days: Resolution Ending
by Ironic Eraser
Summary: Basically this is a what if Makoto wasn't so goddamn slow. The ending is left for you to interpret. Happy: they continue their relationship Eerie: they relapse and it happens all over again .


School Days: Resolution Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days. The intro is part of the manga, which i also do not own.

"_So rather than Katsura-san, I'll be the one who will bring you happiness. You only started suffering because I introduced you to Katsura-san."_

"_So let's go back."_

"_Let's start with a clean slate."_

_Sekai moved towards Makoto, who lay upright in his bed, motionless, uncertain of how to react. As Sekai extended her arms to embrace Makoto, she said softly  
_

"_I love you."_

_Her arms were wrapped tightly around Makoto, as if she were protecting him from the already dead Kotonoha. _

_No…no…what have I done…this is all my fau-_

Makoto awoke, drenched in sweat.

_A nightmare_, Makoto reassured himself, _just a nightmare_.

It was the sixth night of his stay in the hospital, after Kotonoha had unintentionally stabbed him. The lights had been turned off in his room, and only the source of light was from the moon shining through his window. His eyes were wide in shock. It was not until now, that he realized just how delicate this situation had become. Both Sekai and Kotonoha loved him. He had definitely made sure of that. However, Sekai's rash actions, Kotonoha's fragile state of mind, and Makoto's indecisiveness had caused this situation to spiral out of control. He shut his eyes in anger, burrowing his head into his arms, while his fingers grasped tightly on his hair.

How could it have come to this? Two of the people he cares about the most, have been severely damaged.

And it was all his fault.

As he laid there, tears streaming down his flustered cheeks in shame, a thought had crossed his mind. The variables had laid there on his bed for five days, and only on the day before the week had ended did he finally put them all together.

Sekai had just been rejected by Makoto on the roof of the school, after choosing to be with Kotonoha for the rest of his life. And after an attempt at Sekai's life, Kotonoha had instead threatened the life of the person they both cared for the most. To ensure that Kotonoha would never do anything as irrational and life threatening as that again, Sekai in turn, would have to do eliminate what she believed to be the root of the problem.

_Kotonoha._

She was in danger. No. She and Sekai were in danger. And it was all Makoto's doing.

There was no time. Makoto would have to beat himself up another day.

_Right now I have to make things right again._

Makoto slid out of the bed, ignoring the sharp pain in his side, and hobbled stealthily out the door.

"Hey, you're not supposed be walking around just yet."

A hospital attendant. Makoto looked around, laying his eyes on the elevator. He quickly turned around, darting for the elevator, only to be pulled back by the hospital attendant.

"Just calm down."

_No. There's still time. I can't give up!_

Instinctively, he elbowed the hospital attendant, who in pain, released his hold on Makoto, and collapsed on the floor. Makoto only had a few minutes before the hospital attendant would alert the rest of the hospital. When the elevator reached the lobby, he ran with whatever strength he had, ignoring the cries of the secretaries and other attendants. The moment he got out, he was met with the force of a mixture of snow and wind, almost putting him off balance. But he kept running.

He could feel the brand new stitches beginning to tear and in a short while he was out of breath. He had come to the alleyway; through there was Kotonoha's house. The pain was unbearable. He fell on his knees, clutching his side desperately.

As he caught his breath, he saw a figure at the end of the alleyway emerge from the house, holding a phone.

_Kotonoha._

Given the current situation, Kotonoha was probably lured out by Sekai. Makoto gritted his teeth, as he try to will the pain to subside. But it didn't.

_Can't stop now._

Holding on to his injured side, he crawled down the alleyway, which was blanketed in snow.

Midway now. Makoto was almost there.

The throbbing pain from his side had prevented any quick movements. All he could do was crawl pitifully and try to save the love he never deserved.

As he reached the end of the alleyway, and was about to call out to Kotonoha, someone caught her eye, and she turned around.

Sekai walked up to Kotonoha, her hand burrowed deep in her coat pocket. Makoto didn't want to think of what could happen next. Still clutching his side, he slowly picked himself up, grabbing the walls of the alleyway for support. He walked slowly, using the wall for support. He resolved not to call out to them, as he thought he might surprise them and cause some unexpected activity. How long would they talk for until the ax fell on one of them? Makoto pushed the thought out of his mind. For now, he concentrated on reaching them. He quickened his pace, when he fixed his sight on Sekai's hand, buried in her coat pocket. Something shiny pierced through the pocket.

In seconds, Makoto was running. His feet were numb from the snow, but he kept running. Their voices grew more audible.

"…because of you, Makoto had to suffer like this. And now look where he is! Because of you…"

Sekai revealed the knife in her pocket; the never been stained blade, waiting to claim its first victim.

"There's nothing left for you, but to die."

She swung her arm back, the knife pointed at Kotonoha, and prepared to lunge.

"Makoto-kun, help me!"

At some point, Makoto heard himself yell "STOP!" But he couldn't quite remember. His stitches tore, and blood spurted out from the wound. He felt the terrifying feeling numbness overcome his whole body, as he fell onto the ground.

When Sekai stabbed him, he finally felt at ease. But he still had to explain, or else this would go on until they were both dead. He didn't want that. Despite the time it took him to realize this, he had finally made a clear decision. As he fell, he felt someone catch him from behind. Kotonoha wrapped her arms around his chest, and they both fell to the ground. Sekai dropped the bloodied blade, hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Makoto-kun!" Kotonoha cried.

Makoto weakly raised his arm and put it on Kotonoha's hand.

"Please," he groaned, "let me be."

Sekai fell on her knees, and grasped one of Makoto's hands.

"Makoto-kun…" she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes, "Why?"

"I have caused you both so much trouble and sadness. And I am sorry for that. I don't deserve either of you."

Blood streamed down from his chest, where the knife bore into his heart. His breath grew fainter. He closed his eyes, swallowing the blood coming from his throat and continued.

"Neither of you are to blame. It was me. It was me all along."

Tears streamed down Sekai's cheeks. "Makoto…" she said in between sobs.

Makoto held on to both Kotonoha and Sekai's hands. His vision was blurring and now he could only see the faint outlines of Kotonoha and Sekai.

"I stabbed myself," he said tiredly, "And the two of you came and found me."

The feeling of tiredness was overwhelming.

"Please," he whispered, "go back to the way things were before."

Makoto finally closed his eyes, hoping he had set things right again. The last thing he would ever feel: cold.

_How appropriate._

--

"Katsura-san!"

Sekai was waiting for Kotonoha at her door.

Two years had passed.

It was early in the morning, just a few hours before school would start. In one hand, she had a bouquet of flowers. A few minutes later, Kotonoha opened the door, smiling brightly.

"Saionji-san, good morning!" she said rather giddily.

Sekai returned the greeting with a smile, and motioned Kotonoha towards the train station.

As they walked, they talked about the new anime episodes from yesterday, the upcoming Sapporo festival, and many other miscellaneous things. It had been hard to reestablish a stable friendship with each other, but they had made a promise to Makoto. That they would go back to the way things were before.

The train stopped at the hospital, where Makoto had lay for two years, in a deep sleep. Even after what he had said, they had come every week to see him. In the beginning of the second year, the doctor had estimated that Makoto would regain consciousness soon. It was only a matter of time. Sekai had put the flowers she brought in the vase, and sat beside Makoto. Kotonoha, seated herself on the other side. They both took hold of Makoto's hand, and held it in theirs.

"Makoto-kun," Sekai began, "despite the harsh times we had, Kotonoha and I have become friends again. During that time, we have also forgiven you for what you did."

"Please also accept our apologies as well," Kotonoha continued, "We really rushed into things and never cemented our commitments. But things are better now."

She closed her eyes.

"So please, Makoto-kun. Wake up soon."


End file.
